1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a blood pressure measuring unit and, more particularly, to a blood pressure measuring unit into which a blood pressure measuring system and a wrist watch system are incorporated in the form of one integral unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a wrist watch has a watch casing to which is equipped a wrist band for fitting around the wrist, and, on the other hand, within which is received a watch system. It includes an analog type, a digital type, and an analog/digital type in which both said types are concurrently used.
A blood pressure meter has a wide cuff used to be wound around the upper part of an arm, the cuff being connected, on one hand, with a pump via a tube and, on the other hand, with an analog type pressure meter via another tube. A blood pressure meter of digital type also is known, which, however, is the same as the one of analog type in that it has a cuff of broad width. This blood pressure meter has a size which is as large as the size of an ordinary book.
Needless to say, a wrist watch into which such a blood pressure meter is incorporated is not known. That is to say, a prior art blood pressure meter is not a portable type which can be carried by a user while he has it with himself. It is much less possible to incorporate such a blood pressure meter into a wrist watch to make it integral with the latter.
Generally, it is preferable that the blood pressure meter can be used even at a rest interval during the working hours, or in the course of a trip. The prior art blood pressure meter, however, is inconvenient for a user to carry with himself, and, in addition, is also inconvenient to handle because of its size being large.